Last Time
by NaomyRO22
Summary: AU / Elsanna/ Kristanna/ Anna solo negó, y Elsa se aferró desesperadamente a abrazarla. -No dejes que sea la última vez que escuche tu voz o sea la última vez que te sostenga


Disclaimer: _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

_Aclaraciones__:_

Ambientado en una época actual.

En este fic Elsa y Anna no son hermanas.

Elsa no tiene poderes.

* * *

**Last Time**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Se terminó Elsa…-declaro con profunda tristeza la cobriza, agacho su cabeza al no poder sostenerle la mirada a la platinada que mantenía completamente abiertos sus glaciares ojos.

-Anna…-con cautela se acercó e intento sujetarla del hombro, pero antes que siquiera pudiera tocarla esta retrocedió un paso.

-Ya basta-respiro profundo en un intento por contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos- por favor Elsa, estoy cansada…-suplico con la voz entrecortada aun con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Aturdida y sin poder procesar del todo las palabras que decía su pareja, solo atinaba a mirarla de pies a cabeza, examinarla e intentar descubrir si le estaba jugando una cruel broma. -Anna, solo hay que…

\- ¿Calmarnos? -respiro hondo- ¿hablar? Elsa-negó con su cabeza-siempre es así, ¿no? Justificándote siempre. -empuño sus manos tan fuertes que sus nudillos se podía ver que cambiaban de color.

\- ¿Qué?, Anna, ¿Qué te pasa? -confundida la platinada dio un paso y sujeto el mentón de la cobriza que al instante que sintió su tacto le aparto la mano de un manotazo.

-Ni siquiera te puedes dar cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, ¿cierto? -levanto su rostro y encaro a la platinada que realmente se mostraba abrumada, respiro profundo y limpio sus lágrimas. - Elsa, maldita sea, nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria, siempre he estado aquí para ti, siempre, aun cuando tú te alejabas…-la señalo con su dedo-desde que nos conocimos te he apoyado, defendido, he estado a tu lado en tus momentos más difíciles, diciéndote todo lo bueno de ti que no podías ver-presiono su dedo contra el pecho de la platinada-pero me e esforzado tanto en querer que tu estés bien, -le dio otro ligero golpe en el pecho- que me e olvidado de mí. -se señaló a sí misma.

-Yo, yo lo siento Anna…-titubeante la platinada de la trenza francesa retrocedió un paso.

\- ¿Y por qué es que te disculpas Elsa? -cuestiono con el entrecejo fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

-Por, por…-realmente ni ella sabía exactamente por qué se estaba disculpando, desde su punto de vista su relación estaba bien. -por, por ser una idiota.

Rio dolida la menor de las chicas y negó con su cabeza al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior-Maldición Elsa, el hecho de que aceptaras un trabajo en el extranjero sin siquiera hablarlo primero conmigo, ¿no crees que sea un motivo para molestarme?

-Anna, pero esta es una excelente oportunidad para ambas y…

\- ¿Para ambas Elsa?, no sé en qué me beneficia a mí, porque te recuerdo que yo aún estoy en ultimo semestre de mi carrera, sin contar que gracias a un amigo, logre que me dieran una entrevista para hacer mi pasantía en el reconocido Hospital of Arendelle.

-Sí, bueno, tal vez si nos calmamos y lo hablamos encontramos una buena solución. -dijo ligeramente insegura la platina, desviando sus ojos de la intensa mirada de la cobriza.

-Y tu solución será, ¿Qué termine mis estudios y tome el primer vuelo que me lleve a ti?

-No, no lo diría de esa forma…solo que…

-Elsa, te amo, pero ya estoy cansada de siempre ir tras de ti, siempre tener que estar tocando esa puerta que te empeñas en cerrarme, quería caminar junto a ti, lado a lado y aunque prometamos que lo haremos juntas, te empeñas en apartarme y hacer las cosa por tu cuenta, ya no puedo más. -confeso con tristeza y alivio- sigue adelante. -Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a tomar su pequeña maleta que previamente había preparado.

Al ver que su amada sujetaba su maleta y se disponía a salir sin vacilar del departamento que compartían, comprendió que realmente la estaba perdiendo y lo aria definitivamente si no hacía algo para detenerla. Con desesperación corrió hacia Anna y la abrazo fuertemente de la cintura con una mano, su otra mano la coloco en la puerta para impedir que la abriera.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento Anna, tu sabes que no soy muy expresiva, sé que siempre has estado para mí, me das más de lo que merezco, no es que no te tome en cuenta, solo quiero hacer las cosa bien, hacer lo mejor para ambas. -confesaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Elsa, mi madre falleció y por tu estúpida idea de "querer hacer lo mejor para ambas", me dejaste sola en su funeral por que supongo que estabas haciendo las cosa bien, siempre e entendí el hecho que tus padres son muy estricto, al grado que tenían planeada ya toda tu vida desde que naciste por ello tu personalidad introvertida, pero te apoye cuando me contaste que tu no querías la carrera de derecho y te alenté a que tomaras la carrea de bióloga, estuve cuando tu abuela falleció, cuando tus padres te rechazaron al confesarles tu orientación y lo nuestro, que si soy honesta no sé exactamente cuál es nuestra relación ya que nunca hemos aclarado nada, me mude contigo aun cuando mi universidad me queda al otro extremo de la ciudad y tú no pudiste estar para mí cuando más te necesite –mordió su labio insegura de lo que diría- en cambio Kristoff me a brindado su apoyo incondicionalmente, pese que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos.

Fue como un cubetazo de agua helada el escuchar eso ultimo e inevitablemente las lágrimas se acumularon en esos tristes orbes azules y una a una fue derramada sin poder contenerse, ya que sabía que realmente era tarde para hacer cambiar de opinión a su cobriza, la había perdido sin darse siquiera cuenta-Realmente lo siento, lo siento, si te volví loca, lo siento, si no estuve ahí para ti o actué como si no me importaras, te hice sentir sola, cuando tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí, viendo lo que yo no podía ver. Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo solo para conseguir un día más contigo, lo aria, así que, por favor, no dejes que la última vez que te lastime, sea la última vez que te escuche, no dejes que sea el último abrazo. Solo si me dejaras volverlo a intentar…

-Elsa e estado casi toda mi vida contigo, dedicada a que estés bien, poniendo en segundo plano lo que yo quería… -se giró para encarar a la ojiazul- ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta que estaba quedando con alguien más.

Le dolió de sobremanera escuchar eso y una ira descomunal la empezaba a invadir, para descargar un poco de ese dolor, furia y frustración, le dio un ligero puñetazo a la puerta- Por ese imbécil es que me estás terminado.

Por el impacto repentino se sobresaltó mas no se intimido-No, no sea idiota, es...-mordió su labio insegura- un buen amigo que a estado en mis momentos más difíciles, animándome a no rendirme contigo, cuando todo este año quise desistir de esta, de esta relación… Kristoff estuvo escuchándome, animándome y aconsejándome incondicionalmente sin esperar nada a cambio…-mordió su labio, respiro profundo, retuvo por unos segundos su respiración y lentamente soltó todo el aire- ¡Está haciendo lo que yo hago exactamente contigo!... y tal vez si empiezo a sentir algo por él. -confeso avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué? -la sujeto de los hombros y la obligo a verla directo a los ojos- no, no, no-negó con su cabeza y las lágrimas se seguir acumulando, toda esa furia que sintió segundos atrás desapareció y ahora solo la invadía un terrible pánico e incertidumbre- Anna, no, por favor, no, no, yo -la vio a los ojos, contenía sus lágrimas pero aun así se podía ver la determinación en su mirada y comprendió que ya no podía hacer nada, su oportunidad se había ido, lo peor de todo no se dio cuanta en que momento sucedió eso, entendiendo que todo lo que le acababa de decir era verdad, era una idiota, había dado por sentado que siempre estaría Anna a su lado, que las decisiones que tenían que tomas entre las dos dejo de preguntarle lo que también quería o necesitaba ella.- Si pudiera y me dieras una oportunidad haría las cosas diferentes.-confeso lo más claro que le permitió su llanto.

Anna solo negó, y Elsa se aferró desesperadamente a abrazarla. -No dejes que sea la última vez que escuche tu voz o sea la última vez que te sostenga, ni que sea la última vez que te diga que te amo…-hundió su rostro en el cabello de la cobriza, notando apenas que había dejado de llevar sus dos trencitas y ahora llevaba suelto su cabello adornado con una trenza doble- no quiero que sea la última vez que te sienta, no quiero dejarte ir, solo si me dieras un día mas, por favor, no quiero que sea la última vez que te vea.

-Lo siento Elsa. -dijo con la voz quebrada, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y con un sobre esfuerzo se alejó de los cálidos brazos de la platinada que se resistía a soltarla, sujeto su maleta y casi que corriendo salió del departamento, sin que fuera realmente su intención azoto la puerta al cerrarla, dejando a una devastada platinada.

Se abrazó a sí misma, dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran cual cascadas y se dejó caer, acurrucándose en posición fetal a un lado de la puerta.

_Fin_

* * *

Si bueno, no fue un Elsanna al 100, pero si les soy honesta necesitaba desahogarme.

Y la verdad analizando las películas y los cortos, Anna siempre va tras Elsa y ella solo se empeña en alejarse.

En cambio Kristoff siempre esta para Anna sin protestar.

Pero en fin, es mi punto de vista y entre sentimientos encontrados, escuchar la canción _Last time de Idina Menzel _y que la verdad mi inspiración para escribir sigue fatal, y eso que me e tomado mi tiempo, pues salio esto.

Espero ya ahora si poder actualizar y concluir mis demás historio o tal vez traer nuevas.

Gracias por su tiempo y disculpen la faltas de ortografía y dedazos.

_._

_._

_._

_NRO22 OffLine_

_"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


End file.
